


Our Friends Are Idiots

by Harmful_Raspberry65



Series: Kuroko no Basket one-shots [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Masaomi is kind of dumb, M/M, Party, closet make out, drunk generation of miracles, most of them are drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmful_Raspberry65/pseuds/Harmful_Raspberry65
Summary: Akashi Masaomi thought it was a good idea to have Akashi invite his friends to a party. It wasn't.





	Our Friends Are Idiots

It was a nice classy party. Like I said, it WAS. Akashi Masaomi thought it would be better if the press saw that his son had friends other than Midorima. That was the biggest mistake of the night. The night started out really well. Akashi and Midorima were greeting the guests as they arrived. Of course none of the guests knew they were dating but they were depicted as being the best of friends. Midorima was elegant and presentable in the eyes of Akashi's father which is why he was used to portray the type of friends that Akashi would make. What his father didn't know was that he and Midorima were lovers, and their other friends were idiots. They had invited the GOM and one extra guest. Akashi and Midorima greeted them all and silently hoped that the night wouldn't some how end in a fire. So it first started with the fact that Aomine had spiked the fruit punch. Luckily Sakurai caught him and managed to save a few people. Sadly those people weren't the GOM. Kuroko drank a lot of punch to try and get rid of his current need for a milkshake. He fell almost every two minutes so Kagami had to start going behind him to catch him. Kise was somehow incredibly thirsty and drank five cups. That's when he took over the entertainment and did drunk karaoke. Of course it ended in Kasamatsu kicking his ass off stage and making an apology for his drunken boyfriend's behavior. Murasakibara didn't need the punch, instead he started to clean out the whole food bar until Himuro started scolding him. He tried again later in the night and ended up getting smacked by a balled up magazine Himuro had ready just in case. Momoi only drank a little and somehow passed out in the middle of the dance floor, Riko then proceeded to drag her out while saying their farewells. Well into the night Kuroko's milkshake endeavor mixed with his drunkenness led him to pick an irrational fight with Aomine.  
"Don't lie to me bitch I know you stole my milkshake"  
That was all Kuroko kept saying and he tried to get physical but Kagami held him back. Sakurai was clearly scared so Aomine decided it was his turn to leave and he invited the only other sober couple with them.  
"Don't run from me you f****** b*tch, I know you have my milkshake!"  
Drunk Kuroko screamed as they left. Drunk Kise noticed his distress and tried to run over to him. Except he didn't notice his shoes were untied and he face planted into the floor.  
"I'll save you Kurokocchiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" He screamed into the floor.  
That's when Kasamatsu decided to take Kise and leave. He apologized and carried his drunk lemon home.  
"Taiga. That bastard Ahomine stole my f****** milkshake" Kuroko cried into Kagami's arms.  
"I know. Do you want me to get you another one?" Kagami said calmly.  
"Yes please".  
All the guests were pretty much either entertained or dying. Now you may be wondering where Midorima and Akashi have been this whole time and they have been making out in the coat room. Once they saw Aomine spike the punch they both knew it was going to be a disaster so Akashi just pulled them into the closet. There were too many people there which meant at least one person would catch them trying to sneak to Akashi's room. Midorima was pushed onto the floor and then straddled by Akashi. It was a very heated room. Their hands began exploring each other. They were so close at this moment and then of course due to the drunken GOM, everyone wanted to leave and get their coats. They opened the room to Midorima looking terrified still pushed down on the floor, Akashi on top of him not even changing his poker face.  
"Sorry everyone for the party but if you would please step aside Shintaro and I have something to do somewhere else". Akashi stated. He grabbed Shintaro's hand and they ran for his room. Once every one had left Akashi's Father, as if on que, entered the house and found it empty. One of the servants told him that he and Shintaro were in his room.  
'What a great boy to stick by Seijuuro's side through this. He's such a great friend' He thought to himself. Of course the servant neglected to tell him about the fact that they were caught making out in the coat room and that all anyone can hear from Akashi's room right now were the bed springing and moans.


End file.
